


Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce reveals his crush and is surprised by the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Bruce was a Physics major at NYU and in his second year. He shared a dorm room with Tony Stark who was an engineering major.

Tony came in and told Bruce ," Hey I am trowing a party , you should come."

Bruce was about to decline, Tony cut in," Bruce come on you have been studying a lot this semester, you need to get out more, maybe you need a boyfriend." Tony knew Bruce was bisexual and had not dated since he and his high school girlfriend, Betty broke up.

Bruce said, " No Tony I don't need to date" and blurted out, " I already like someone."

Tony was surprised, " Who is it Bruce and you have to tell me or I wont stop asking."

Bruce sighed, " Its Clint."

Tony shouted, " Wait Clint as in Clint Barton as in Thor's roommate-"

" Yes that Clint ." said Bruce

Clint Baton was an Archeology student and was a part of their group. Bruce had liked him since 1st year of college. Clint was very good looking and was one of the most popular boys on campus.

Tony said, " You have to tell him."

Bruce replied, " I cant, he is still dating Phil Coulson."

Tony was about to reply before a voice cut him off, " No I am not."

Bruce and Tony turned to see Clint standing in the doorway with a sheepish expression, he said," I came to tell Tony that Steve was searching for him."

Tony looked at Bruce who was watching Clint with a blush on his face. Tony silently left hoping they both can sort it out.

Clint looked at Bruce who was watching and suddenly walked up to him and kissed him. Bruce moaned at the kiss and lost himself in a haze of bliss before they had to separate for air.

Clint looked at Bruce and said," Phil and I broke up 4 months ago because I started liking someone else. I like you Bruce, and since last year too."

Bruce looked surprised and dazed. Clint said," How about I take you out for lunch ? "

Bruce replied with a smile," Sure why not."

 

 

 

 

 

;


End file.
